Enchanted
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: The pressure to be perfect is never the answer. Two different worlds collide and creat a never ending adventure. Relationships will be tested and secrets will be revealed with every step made but one thing for sure.. I was Enchanted to meet you. REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! So this is a story my friend iceymango101 had given me that I have decided to create. I know I've been out so long and all my old friends have been on and off on this site. SO as my great vacation comes to an end, I present to you my master piece that I have presented to you today. Hope you guys like it and stay tuned for my Author's Note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any circumstances, own Sonny With A Chance**.

* * *

><p>The pressure...arises every second<p>

of ever minute

of ever day

Due dates has filled my entire life

Not one day had I ever

Let go and hang lose

Not until that one moment of my life

Had it turned my world into a new beginning

It had started when I turned 13

Right when my preperation for a better life started

When all promises are made and never broken

I reminisce through the past of those words my mom had once said

"Remember our dream Aillison of becoming the first doctor to cure cancer."

It has always been a dream of my mom to achieve some experiment

And to this day do I regret my promise

The words that run throughout my mind

"I promise to do my best and achieve our dream"

All had becom a blur after running away

All that I can comprehend is waking up in a beach house

With a man and his sparkly blue eyes looking straight at me

I am very unsure of this predicament

Not exactly... sure

if I were dreaming or awake

All was unexpected...

... Falling in love...

...Being a part of an adventure...

Lastly...

the secrets that awaits my presense

Fighting dragons in the morning

Talking to some stranger by night

But one thing I am sure of

The world I have entered

Is not what you might think

A world full of wishes and promises

...

Neverland

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So how did you guys like it! It's very important for me to recieve an amount of reviews on how well I have portray the beginning of this story. I know it's a bit short but I promise to have a next chapter once I get about 7 reviews? <strong>

**With all honesty, I would love some feedback so please do tell me what you think!**

**Thanks again to iceymango101 for the great idea partial credit is given to her so thanks so much!**

**Sincerely**

**-xDreamRealityx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am very thankful for all your reviews you have left me. SO here I present to you the first chapter of ENCHANTED.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

><p>Life is mysterious in its own way. You are never sure of the challenges that might be faced in life. Some just go with the flow and others control the flow. It really isn't clear as to how life should be treated. You wouldn't want to control to much that you waste time on pointless sugjects. On the other hand, you wouldn't want to let yourself go with all the dangers surrounding our every step.<p>

I for one had done both. In one way, I am held captive from my parents constant demads but on another, I let myself go society wise. I'm not the perfect model but quite it's opposite. The clothes and money isn't the issue at all but I guess if you focus to much on one, you never get to balance the other.

School is like one big journey. Having to focus in you studies but still stay rounded with your social activities. Keep up with the media but not as much that you get stuck in some type of drama. It's a whole lot of crap if you ask me but I guess I wouldn't know considering the fact that I haven't found my own identity.

All this thinking is all to much. Trying to escape the world of dangers and travel to one with possibilities. Having to preside on an open mind instead of siding on what if's.

It's funny how just the other day, we had been asked what heroism had meant to us personally. WHat qualities they contain in order to become a hero. It was not a question that had one answer. A hero could be anything depending on which perspective. If you were to look at spiderman, he was not intending to become a hero but with impecable powers he was able to save the world and the girl of his dreams. A hero could also be like those girls in the movies that realize after going through the crazy wild life, you learn you don't need all those parties and such. My answer to the question was that everyone in my eyes are a hero. It's what makes you different and unique that not every person can be a hero for the rest. Heroism isn't just risking a life or saving a life, it's how you as an individual look at your own hero.

I had thought my answer had suffice. I did revieve an A for the assignment but excluding that last part, is it true? I mean their will alwyas be that villan from the movies lurking around but depending on how an individual uses their power to prove their oponent otherwise, would both be considered a hero? Well the hero had become a hero for peruading the villan but how about the villan? How about his thoughts in the problem. Was he a hero for changing their minds and showing to the world that all contain some part of dark side to retrieve the light.

These questions wonder in and out of my head as I slowly drift off to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's a bit short but I am very sorry for not updating as fast as I could. It was a big roller coaster these past couple of weeks. It was just my birthday yesturday and I'm spending my spare time to type up my creation. I hope you guys have enjoyed this little chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think!<strong>

**For those of you that enjoy Austin and Ally fandom, please do check out my stories and a blog that a friend and I created in our appreciation of the show. All links on my profile! **


End file.
